Changelog
December 31 2012 - Hotfix 1.1.2 Affected addons: *dayz_code 1.1.2 DayZ+ *dayz_equip 1.1.2 DayZ+ Developer's Notes: * Protip: Dont try to climb up buildings with very steep roofs :). * Some constuction objects such as scaffolding appear to be huge when placing but sink into gound when constructed, this is normal as part of the building goes undergorund. Changelog: * NEW Pain and infection now due to damage taken and blood level * NEW Can now move while constructing a building (no running/jogging allowed). * NEW Construction System V3 ,You Can Construct The Following: NOTE: You can now construct the items from 1.1 aswell * Gate Wire Fence Kit, 2x Scrap Metal * Large Ladder Scrap Metal * Small Ladder Scrap Metal * Scaffolding Wood Pile, 3x Scrap Metal * FIXED Deconstruct bug fixed * FIXED Possible Fix for tents & other objects moving over server restart More Testing * REMOVED Santa skin from loot table you still have one, hold onto it * UPDATED Zombie damage reduced slightly and made more constant. December 26 2012 - Hotfix 1.1.1 HOTFIX: 26TH DECEMBER 2012 Affected addons: *dayz_code 1.1.1 DayZ+ *dayz_weapons 1.1.1 DayZ+ Developer's Notes: * Protip: Dont get yourself out numbered by zombies. Changelog: * FIXED Zombie's Attack * UPDATED Zombie Damage Increased * UPDATED Hatchet Damage Decreased * UPDATED Crowbar Damage Increased * FIXED Incorrect build which caused glitches in previous version of 1.1.1 December 25 2012 - Release 1.1 UPDATE: 25TH DECEMEBER 2012 Affected addons: *dayz_code 1.1 DayZ+ *dayz_anim 1.1 DayZ+ *dayz_equip 1.1 DayZ+ *dayz_extras 1.1 DayZ+ *santaclaus 1.1 DayZ+Temp Developer's Notes: * You can now rotate construction objects before confirming build placement. * Buildings can also be deconstructed back into the players inventory. * Only the player who built the building can deconstruct it. Changelog: * NEW Construction System V2 ,You Can Construct The Following: * Round Bag Fence Sandbags * Fortified Round Bag Fence Round Bag Fences, 1x Wood Pile * Deer Stand Wood Pile * NEW Combat System V2 To The DayZRedux System * NEW Added Santa Clothing To Loot Tale Christmas * NEW Kill Messages [ A Killed B With C ] * NEW Full Moon Nights Every Night * FIXED The Broken Leg Glitch * FIXED SCAR-L Config Error On Loading * UPDATED Ghillie Suits Now Spawning At Barracks Again * UPDATED M9 SD Now Only Spawns At Barracks * UPDATED Backpack (coyote) Now Only Spawns At Barracks * UPDATED Reduced Spawn Rate Of Pistols In Supermarkets * UPDATED Reduced Spawn Rate Of Shotguns In Farms * UPDATED Reduced Spawn Rate Of Skins * UPDATED Reduced Spawn Rate Of GPS * UPDATED Loading Screen High-Res December 1 2012 - Hotfix 1.0.1 Affected addons: * dayz_code 1.0.1 DayZ+ * dayz_anim 1.0.1 DayZ+ * dayz_equip 1.0.1 DayZ+ Developer's Notes: * There are some undocumented changes which are server side changes (Createvehicle restriction fixes etc.) Changelog: * FIXED Tentbag Error When Constructing Items * REMOVED FN FAL ANPVS4 From Loot Table * REMOVED Mi8 CrashSites From Game * UPDATED Optimized Loot Spawning * UPDATED Optimized Loading Times * UPDATED Complete Rewrte Of Loot Tables * UPDATED 3 UH1Y Crashsites Spawn Instead Of 2 * UPDATED 2 UH60 Crashsites Spawn Instead Of 1 November 27 2012 - Initial Release 1.0 Affected addons: * dayz_code 1.0 * dayz_anim 1.0 [DayZ+ * dayz_equip 1.0 DayZ+ * dayz_weapons 1.0 DayZ+ Developer's Notes: * Since Chernarus is a sort of Czech/Russian area, I made only Czech and Russian weapons available at military loot spawns including the barracks. I have also moved all US weapons and gear to crash site only loot, which would add to the background of there being a war between Chernarus and the USA.U * The baseball is another throwable object, similar to empty tin cans. The ragged Ghillie suit is a Ghillie suit that only just survived the war, and has been slightly torn up in the process. It will provide some camouflage, though not as much as a normal Ghillie suit. Changelog: * NEW DayZ+ Loading Screen * NEW In-Game Construction System, You Can Construct The Following: * Camo Net * H-Barrier * Watch Tower * Sand Bag Nest * Wire Fence (CAT 2) * NEW Baseball Added To Loot Table * NEW Netting Material Added To Loot Table * NEW Soldier Clothing Added To Loot Table * NEW Ragged Ghilie Suit Added To Loot Table * NEW Urban Bandit Clothing Added To Loot Table * NEW Woodland Bandit Clothing Added To Loot Table * NEW Woodland Ranger Clothing Added To Loot Table * NEW Terrorist Clothing Added To Loot Table * NEW M40A3 Added To Loot Table * NEW AK-107 PSO Added To Loot Table * NEW Scorpian PDW Added To Loot Table * NEW AK-107 Added To Loot Table * NEW Sa vz.58P Added To To Loot Table * NEW Sa vz.58V Added To Loot Table * NEW AKS Added To Loot Table * NEW AKS-74 PSO Added To Loot Table * NEW SVD Dragunov Added To Loot Table * NEW AK-74 GP25 Added To Loot Table * NEW AK-107 GP25 Added To Loot Table * NEW PKM Added To Loot Table * NEW M24 Desert Added To Loot Table * NEW Bizon(Non-SD) Added To Loot Table * NEW Added GP25 Ammo, Spawns Similar To M203 Ammo * NEW Mi8 CrashSite's Added Per Restart * NEW UH60 CrashSite's Added Per Restart * NEW Vehicle Spawn Table Vehicle Spawn Points * FIXED Hackers/Cheaters Can No Longer Spawn Anything That Is Not In DayZ+ * REMOVED AS50 From Loot Table * REMOVED M107 From Loot Table * REMOVED M107 Ammo From Loot Table * REMOVED NVGoggles From Loot Table * REMOVED Rangefinders From Loot Table * REMOVED M136 From Loot Table * REMOVED 5.56 Ammobox From Loot Table * REMOVED 7.62 Ammobox From Loot Table * UPDATED Crossbow Reload Time Decreased * UPDATED Revamped Loot Tables (Have Fun...) * UPDATED 2x UH1Y CrashSites Per Restart * UPDATED Weapons Always Spawn With 1-2 Mags * UPDATED Tent Model Changed * UPDATED Map Model Changed * UPDATED Crowbar Can Now Be Toolbelted * UPDATED Scrap Metal Now 2 Inventory Slots * UPDATED Czech Vest Pouch Now 5 Slots * UPDATED Patrol Pack (coyote) Now 10 Slots * UPDATED Assault Pack (ACU) Now 15 Slots * UPDATED Czech Backpack Is Now 25 Slots * UPDATED Backpack (coyote) Is Now 30 Slots * UPDATED High-Res Camo Clothing That Does Not Require BAF DLC * UPDATED High-Res Ghillie Suit That Does Not Require BAF DLC * UPDATED The Only Ammo You Can Find In A Loot Pile Is For Pistols * Example 1 - You Can Only Find Stanag Ammo With The Gun That Spawns With Stanag Ammo * Example 2 - You Can Still Find Makarov Mags In Normal Loot Piles * UPDATED Medical Supply Boxes Contents Reduced To: * 4x Bandage * 2x Epi-Pen * 2x Morphine * 2x Blood Bag * 2x Painkiller